Beauty
Beauty is a goddess, and the ruler and former world boss of Gehenna (World 5). The mask she wears is known as Vanity. Both are original characters created for Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, but were later scrapped in favor of a more suitable replacement. History Thousands of years ago, Beauty was a kind ruler of Gehenna, a sort of crossroads between dimensions. She, however, had what you would call both a superiority and inferiority complex at the same time. She considered herself more beautiful and above the mortals that lived in her realm, yet became frightened when she felt they were becoming more beautiful than her. The only mortal she ever loved was a man by the name of Brian, for reasons unknown. He constantly reassured her that appearance didn't matter, but she wouldn't listen. One day, she came across a wandering spirit, who promised that it could make her the most beautiful in the universe. She at first refused, wanting to earn her own beauty. But again, she became paranoid that the mortals would surpass her beauty and attempt to overthrow her. So, she found the spirit again and agreed to the deal. The spirit materialized itself into a mask, and situated itself onto Beauty's face, taking control of her mind and body. This mask named itself Vanity. She proceeded to transform Gehenna into a hellish wasteland, killing off most of its people or transforming them into zombies. She also cast a curse on Beauty's lover, Brian, transforming him into a horrible demon, to forever guard her castle from possible intruders. MKFusion Role Beauty's only consolation is that Vanity's strength is confined to Gehenna only. One day, however, Legion visits the realm and talks with Vanity. He makes her a deal; if she grants him constant access to Gehenna and allows him to establish several bases, he will grant her access outside of Gehenna and allow her power to spread across all worlds. She agrees, and opens several portals through which Legion's forces utilize in different ways. Ganondorf establishes a base in a hidden underwater temple in Gehenna's ocean, whilst Victor Obreck (AKA The Fusionist) relocates his lab on one of the beaches. Meanwhile, the Necromancer arrived to complete a ritual that will resurrect three ancient beasts; The Leviathan, the Alpha Leviathan, and the Behemoth. After finding out that Beauty long ago used the last of her free will to transport the Behemoth to Demon Realm, however, he leaves. Before leaving, he gives instructions to Vanity, telling her that the beasts can still be revived without him there, by sacrificing human life to their spirits. Thus, Vanity utilizes the Bermuda Triangle, a direct portal to Gehenna, to bring several luxury cruise liners in for sacrifice. The Coalition initially arrives to undo the Necromancer's work and take out the other two ancient beasts. However, they find themselves at Vanity's mercy. She first sends dinosaurs after them, then attempts to crush them with the ground itself. They now must defeat Vanity and free Beauty from her control, to restore Gehenna to it's original state and extract Legion's influence. Category:Beta Content in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion